Complicated
by Tivaroo
Summary: Full summery inside. Sequel to Torn, which is the sequel to the Reason. Enjpy R&R. Now being discontinued read my profile page for the apology.
1. Chapter 1: Why Tony Got Fired?

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any one I swear but Snares and Clarke are my creation.

**A/N: **This one just wanted to be written and please be nice with me. This is my first time to have a go at writing up a case fic and I will try to do the best I can. To remind you all that these are completely and utterly pure AU because I like to write them, they have been from the start.

**Full Summery:** _Tony and Ziva are now happily married and they couldn't be anymore happier by that prospect. Three criminals have escaped from goal and could they be the ones killing Italians married to non-Italians. Set a bit after __**HIATUS (I&2)**__ and __**SHALOM**__.__Director Shepard had Tony fired because he had refused to do the mission for her and Tony is now a Detective again, well you get general the picture. May turn into a death fic. Set a year after _**TORN**_, which is a sequel to _**THE REASON.** _You don't have to read those if you want to for you can just read this separate if you wish to but if you want to understand it may help._

**Rated-M:** For adult situations, possible violence and possible bad language.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Why Tony Got Fired?

"Enter!"

"Jen do you care to explain to me why you had fired Tony?" Gibbs demanded his former partner "than you can tell me why there is jackass in his place as senior?"

"That is a lot of demands Jethro and I am not at liberty to discuss it with you," Director Shepard had answered coldly to Gibbs' answer "as for Agent McGuire well he was the only one available at the time to replace Agent DiNozzo as team leader and he is there to stay there on your team."

"Answer me this one than Madame Director if you can't tell me why you had Tony fired for no good reason?"

"If it is a question that I can answer to than ask away than you can return to your team."

Gibbs stared into the eyes of the director.

"What did Tony do to make you fire him?" Gibbs barks out his question.

"That is a question that I am not going to answer to also," Shepard just wouldn't back down from answering a simple question as to why she had fired Tony DiNozzo "Why don't you just ask Tony or Ziva if he hadn't told her as to why I had Tony fired?"

"Think I will have to than won't I Jen," Gibbs says aggrieved about the mess Jenny Shepard had caused to his team while he was away in Mexico. "Know this Director I will do anything to have Tony back as my senior agent even if you have to fire me in the process."

Gibbs barged out of Director Shepard's office.

**(TIVA)**

"Ziva?" Ziva heard Gibbs say out her name rousing her from what she was doing on her computer.

"Yes Gibbs and I take it you had just come from the directors office about Tony then," Ziva says and it wasn't a question but a statement to Gibbs.

"Do you know why the director had fired Tony not long after I left and had gone to Mexico?" Gibbs knows that Ziva and Jenny are good friends but Ziva is now married to the senior agent that he wants back on his team.

"I will tell Gibbs but not around any eyes or ears," Ziva looks across to the desk that now houses Agent McGuire and not her husband "you can bring the others along but not him."

"McGuire hold the fort and answer the phone if it rings while you are at it also," Gibbs barked this demand at the other man. "McGee come on."

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs headed for the elevator.

"We will go down to the lab so we had better grab Ducky and Palmer," Gibbs says while looking at Ziva. "I think we all want to know why the director had Tony fired and we should find away to get him back on the team."

"Tony said you will do something to get him back on the team," Ziva smirks at Gibbs, "he had put so much faith into saying that so many times and now he has stopped saying it."

"Care to explain why that is Ziva?" Gibbs wants answers fast.

"I will after I have told you and the others why the director had fired him," Ziva nearly spat venom when she had said director "it makes me sick in my stomach just to think about it and Tony told me to tell you as to why he is fired."

"How is Tony anyways?" McGee asks Ziva for he hasn't heard from Tony since he got fired other than hearing about it from Ziva. "I understand that he is a detective again?"

"Tony is not the Tony I had fallen in love with to tell you the truth," Ziva sounds lost in her answer and her ascent was thick in thought of what to say next.

"How is he different?" McGee had heard the sadness in the usually well-guarded liaison officer.

"Can not explain it McGee but maybe if you come over and than you will see what I am talking about," Ziva didn't mean to snap at McGee who has been a good friend to her from the start, "he is always tired and he works later than usual."

"He was like that in Baltimore," Gibbs says surprising the other two in the elevator as it had opened up on, "McGee get Ducky and Palmer if he is there of course."

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and the others had found themselves in Abby Scuito's lab and with the door shut as if to keep whatever Ziva is going to tell them is a big secret to tell.

"Director Shepard had fired Tony because he had refused to do a under cover op and that operation was to seduce a young female doctor to get to her father," Ziva had said in the shortest version as she could for the other's to understand at what she is saying to them. "Tony refused this because he didn't want to lie to me and to each one of us, so the director had told him if he refuses to do the operation than he will be fired."

"The director tried to blackmail him into choosing to do an op for her or to be fired if he refuses to do so," Abby was outraged that her best friend and her surrogate big brother was fired because he refused to do the op, "that is sick for what our good Madame Director had demanded Tony to do."

Gibbs had fire in his icy blue eyes and you swear that there is smoke coming out of his nose.

"Well what is done is done," Gibbs had get control of this situation, "all we have to do is try and get Tony back on our team where he belongs."

"You want me to call him Gibbs?" Ziva asks her boss. "Though it will be difficult to get on to him for he is working on a case, which he has been working on for a while now."

"What type of case is he working on?" Abby asks with curiosity on her tongue.

"A homicide case or rather cases from what I had gathered last night when he finally had come home of cause," Ziva explains, "that is all I know about the case he is working on Abby."

"Call him Ziva and tell him we will help him to finish this case of his," Gibbs says to the Mossad Officer.

So Ziva got out her mobile and started to dial Tony's number. All she got was the dial tone and than voice mail.

"Dead wall," Ziva looks up to find the others had smirk on their faces "what do I have something in my teeth or something?"

"Dead end. Not wall Ziva seems the most appropriate word you are looking for," Abby puts in before laughing again. "What about calling the station he is working for can we not contact them and get them to tell us where Tony is and we could all go and find him."

"What about McGuire?" McGee asks it is quite clear to the others that no one likes the other agent in the squad room.

"What about him McGee?" Gibbs uses sarcasms in his question for his junior agent "we'll just tell him we are all going out for lunch."

"All of us including me and Ducky?" Abby asks Gibbs who just gives her an all-knowing glare.

"The station says that Tony has gone back to a crime scene to check something he said to office," Ziva says to the others.

"Do you have the address?" Gibbs wants to talk to Tony the man who he sometimes considers to be the son he has always wanted.

"Yep once I had told them that I was Tony's wife and was an officer of the law as well of cause," Ziva had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You threaten the man didn't you?" Gibbs was impressed that he wasn't the only one to make empty threats other the phone.

"What if I did threaten the man?" Ziva quips back to Gibbs and the others all quacked up laughing.

"Right McGee tell McGuire that we are just going out to lunch and than meet us at the car," Gibbs and the others followed him out the door.

To get Tony back on his team some how and back at NCIS is the other goal yet to be achieved.

But there stood right before them in the elevator was Director Jenny Shepard and she does not look very happy nor very pleased at what she saw on the determined faces that belong to the best team in the agency.

"Where do you think are heading of to Gibbs?" Shepard asks in a cynical way.

"We are going out for lunch Jen and we are going to invite Tony while we are at it," it wasn't a complete lie but it is enough to make up a story, "you have a problem with that."

Jenny looks at Ziva who had a sicken glare in her brown eyes.

"So Tony had told you Ziva," it wasn't a question to be asked right away.

"He did Jen and I am sicken about what you had asked Tony to do for you," Ziva had daggers in her eyes now and was about ready to throw them at Jenny at any minute.

"Really Ziva I thought you knew me better than that," Jenny was walking on troubled waters now. "Do you really think that I would have Tony do what he had obviously told you?"

"Thought I did Jen," Ziva said sarcastically and Tony would be proud of her, "you have changed Jen and I don't know if I want to know you anymore."

"So you would believe Tony over me than Ziva?" Jenny was asking one of her good friends this question, "how long have we known each other? Much longer than you have known Tony DiNozzo."

"Tony is at least honest with me director," Abby had a big smile as she was watching the two women spar words like a swordplay.

"Okay that is enough chit chat ladies," Gibbs thought it would be best to interfere before it gets messy.

"Get back to your desks and get back to work than," Jenny said as if talking to naughty children. "What you are trying to achieve in getting Tony DiNozzo back on your team is a lost cause Gibbs so forget it."

"Ziva is right about one thing Jen," Gibbs says with a sadden expression in his tone that his once prestige, "you have changed and Tony is an honest person who I trust to have my back than the wannabe sitting at his desk."

Gibbs phone rang and he answered it.

"Grab your gear with a dead petty officer."

So they all got into gear and went to get their things to get to the crime scene.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** Tony will appear in the next chapter I promise. Will Gibbs be able to convince the director to allow Tony back on the team. I never really liked Jenny Shepard to be quite honest with you so sorry I have made her to be like a bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicts

**A/N: **Writing up three stories that can't seem to want to stay inside my head is not fun. Thanks to all of those who have taken the trouble to review the first chapter.

**Chapter 2: Conflicts**

Tony was taking photos of the dead body laying in a pool of blood, feeling bone tired and wanting to snuggle up to Ziva is something he wants to do instead of taking photos of a dead guy. But than some one has to take photos seeing as no one else of the local LEO's want to step up and do the job of taking photos. This was the fourth body in the fourth month since he had become a homicide detective again and he is angered by the mere thought of even trying to think about what the good Director of NCIS wanted him to do.

"The feds are here DiNozzo," Detective Sean Black his partner.

"Really and what agency would they be from Sean," Tony and Sean had known each other since Baltimore, "it wouldn't surprise me considering this is the fourth body we have come across over the past four months."

"The feds are from NCIS," Tony stands back onto his feet to look at Sean as he had sneered the four letters as if it was bad word, "hey I know that you were once working with them until they gave you the boot and showed you the door."

"What are you implying about Sean? That because I was an agent for a couple of years and that is why you sound pissed is it?" Tony saw Gibbs was having a not-so-polite-conversation with one of the younger and inexperienced LEO. "Gibbs looks pissed and if he wants this case than he shall have it and we could have all the help we can lay our hands on?"

"Captain Constable won't be happy and he was there in Baltimore also when you had sided up with a fed before your own," Sean says in contempt for the other man, "neither will I for that matter and as your partner I hope you know which side you are really on."

Tony just glances at Sean and than he walks away to talk to Gibbs and make a deal.

The poor wet eared officer looks relieved when Tony came up and he ran towards his buddies.

**(TIVA)**

Gibbs saw a familiar figure striding towards them and hopefully now could they could get some work on the case. Glancing back at his team as they two saw the familiar figure walking towards them and they could tell that Tony looks conflicted about something.

"DiNozzo 'bout time you showed up," Gibbs says to Tony as the young boy who was trying to get he and his team away from the dead body.

"Expecting me were you Gibbs," Tony says well naturally in return, "All right I am not going to start a pissing match over the dead body over by that tree."

"May ask why you want to do this and you know what happened the last time you had made a deal with me?" Gibbs asks Tony this question.

"We need all the help on this case real fast and I don't want that help from the FBI if they catch wind of this one," Tony gives them a sheepish smile. "This the fourth body we have been called upon in the past four months."

"What is the deal you have in mind than?" Gibbs decides to take pity on Tony and hopefully this will be a good way to try to get Tony back in NCIS where he belongs.

"I think you know Gibbs, the same deal I made with you back in Baltimore and I don't care what happens in the future about my job," Tony caught Ziva giving him a strange look as he had said that. "What Ziva? It is the truth and I had done this before so I know the trouble I will get myself in."

"You will risk your job over a dead petty officer?" Ziva asks her husband this.

"Maybe it will be worth it in the end," Tony says and he lifts up the tape so everyone but not McGuire could get through, "I mean look what happened the last time."

**(TIVA)**

Everyone went to do what he or she does best when at a crime scene.

"DiNozzo!" that was Sean's voice coming over the group as Tony was explaining a bit more of the case to Gibbs, "A word, please in private."

Tony rolls his eyes at that but went to where Sean was standing.

"You have the right to speak," Tony says to Sean as he reached him.

"Captain Constable says to me to tell you this," Sean looks smug about something.

"What did the good captain asks you to say to me so urgently?" Tony says mockingly at his partner. "Wait let me guess," Tony looks back at the NCIS agents and back at Sean, "he wants you to tell me to break of the deal is that it or is it something else that is connected in the same way as the latter?"

"He didn't say anything I just want to tell you again to think about what side you are on," Sean looks back to see that everyone was looking at the them.

"Haven't decided yet," Tony too had noticed that nearly everyone was looking at them as if the are lepers or something.

"Obvious and don't you forget about the fact that I am the one who has to watch out for your sorry ass," Sean says in such a sarcastic way.

"Well if you are finished with criticising me about your little problem," Tony says to Sean slyly as he could, "but there is work to be done and than you can save your petty speeches for later shall we."

Sean crabs Tony arm with an iron grip and now there was people from the local LEO's watching with evident interest on their faces and not doing anything to stop what is bound to happen between the two detectives.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Ducky on the other hand were trying to get through the crowd.

"See DiNozzo no one wants you anymore have you not been listening," Sean mocks the slightly young man he had hold of. "Snares had the right idea."

Tony looks at Sean and glares at him with fire in his eyes.

"That's enough!" Gibbs barks at the two men as he and the others intervene.

"Stay out of it fed it does not concern you," Sean snaps at the silver haired agent who had fire building up behind his icy blue eyes, "he may have worked with you before he came here to work with us but you are obviously wasting your time."

"Maybe not to agent Gibbs," Ziva wants the man to let Tony go or the Detective will get hurt.

"What do we have here fella's DiNozzo's pretty wife?" some of the crowd starts to laugh at that, "I think we should let our good friend here go and I will give him the news that our good captain had told me to tell DiNozzo."

Sean lets Tony's arm go and than Sean had pushed Tony hard enough to land on the ground with a thump.

"Badge DiNozzo and your gun please," Sean lowers his hand to Tony but not to haul him back on to his feet. "Captain Constable requests me to you that you are fired and to do it right in front of a big crowd."

Tony just sighs as he gives Sean his badge and gun with out a word.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," Sean was now extremely smug about something now, "Oh and agent Gibbs the captain says you can take the body."

The crowd walks away, cackling away to themselves at seeing something they don't get to see very often.

Ziva goes over and helps Tony on to his feet.

"You didn't say to me that it was this bad?" Ziva asks Tony as he groans a little.

"Didn't want to frighten you," Tony admits to Ziva in a way of an apology, "I will just get of you hair and get my things and meet you at home."

Tony walks away from the group with conflicted emotions of how screwed his life is now and the only good thing out of it all is Ziva and the rest of NCIS.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **Poor Tony nothing seems to be going right for him does it. See you all with the next instalment. R&R please, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: The Startling Find

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting on your toes but I was a tad stuck on how to write this third chapter. Written it about five or more times than I care to count. SO please forgive me. Sorry also about this chapter being a tad short. Chapter 3 The Startling Find

"What do you have Duck?" Gibbs asks the medical examiner.

"Ah! Jethro, and Ziva I was just about to call you," Ducky says to the two agents surrounding the autopsy table.

"You have found something I gather?" Gibbs asks his oldest friend.

"I have indeed Jethro," Ducky replies to Gibbs. "Our young Petty Officer Morris had been raped before he died."

"Raped?" Ziva asks Ducky this time before Gibbs could say anything.

"I am afraid my dear that is true," Ducky says in a sadden voice. "That isn't my only find Morris had his leg broken and than I am afraid beaten, than I am afraid this had happened before this young man had been raped."

"How did he die?" Gibbs felt sorry for the young petty officer that had not long gotten married his long time sweetheart.

"Morris was stabbed as you can see for yourself," Ducky pointed to the abdomen area. "I believe that is what had finished him off."

"Believe Duck?" Gibbs queried.

"I can't be exactly accurate on how Mr Morris had died for there are so many inflicted wounds on his body to tell what or how," Ducky was being earnest be telling Gibbs and Ziva of his findings. "He must have suffered a great deal of pain the poor fellow."

"Tortured could be my best guess on how he had received these wounds of his," Ziva says to no one in particular.

Gibbs mobile went off disturbing every one from their individual thoughts.

"Gibbs! I have found something and you are not going to like it," Abby's voice carried through the earpiece to Gibbs' ear.

"On my way," Gibbs hung up on the forensic scientist and looks at Ziva. "Abby's found something."

Ducky followed the other two intrigued at what Abby could have possibly found and what about this miraculous find that Gibbs will not like about it.

**(TIVA)**

"Abs you called for me and now I am here," Gibbs handed Abby a Caf-Pow as soon as he had found her staring into space.

"Not going to like it Gibbs and I don't either," Abby says in the voice that indicates she-knows-something-that-you-don't-know voice.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Gibbs asks impatiently as usual.

"Better to show you than tell," Abby typed something on her keyboard and there on the plasma was a picture that they all know. "Told you won't like it Gibbs."

Everyone just stood there showing some emotions or none at all at the plasma.

"How . . .?" Ziva had asked the question that nobody wanted to hear or ask in the first place.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Do you like it or was it terrible for an ending? Bet you can't even guess who it is that has left the whole team stunned? If not I guess you have to wait for the next chapter to find. Again sorry for the shortness well I guess it serves its purpose.


	4. Chapter 4: Ordered To Stay Back

**Chapter 4:**** Ordered To Stay Back**

"Hey," Ziva answers her phone as it began to ring and saw that the caller is none other than Tony.

"You called earlier remember," Tony says to Ziva over the phone. "Said you wanted to know if I know something to do with the case."

"Gibbs wanted me to call you actually," Ziva senses Gibbs' icy blue eyes are upon her.

"_Typical," Tony tells Ziva in a half serious tone. "So what can I help you with?"_

Gibbs made some kind of signal to Ziva to put it on loudspeaker. All them were still down in the lab hiding from the director's eyes and ears.

"Did you know about Charles Sterling being out of jail?" Gibbs asks the other man.

"No, I didn't know about good ol' Chipper being out of jail Gibbs," Tony says in a tone that held no trace of a lie. "But than the Metropolitan Police Department doesn't have Abigail Scuito as their scientist."

"Ahh, isn't he just too kind?" Abby says to no one in particular. "At least someone acknowledges my skills around here."

"Hello Abby," Tony sounds so cheerful when he sent a greeting to Abby over the phone. "I guess Ziva had put me on loud speaker than?"

"Because I asked her too," Gibbs roughly says.

"Is that all you needed me for or is there something els-" shattering glass could be heard over the telephone.

Dead silence is all that could be heard.

"Can you trace the call Abs?" Gibbs asks the Goth.

"Doing it now Gibbs," Abby starts typing up some commands on her keyboard. "Found him and he is located a-"

"Home," Ziva sounds like she is trying to control her emotions.

"Come on lets go you three," Gibbs, barks his orders and everyone, as in Ducky and Abby included also followed them. "Where do you two think you are going?"

"Anthony could need some medical attention," Ducky says in a tone that brooks no arguments of any kind.

"Find, you can come but not you Abby," Gibbs pauses with reluctance so he can face Abby who had mascara coloured tears falling down her pale skin. "We'll call you as soon as we find him."

"Pinkie promise," Abby said in a small voice.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva quickly grabbed her firearm and bag.

"Ziva!" Yelled Director Shepard's voice, and there was Jenny standing right in front of Ziva's way.

"Director, can you please step aside?" Ziva asks Jenny in her most deadly tone and this wasn't helping Tony who could be dead for all she knows. "Family emergency."

"Not until you lot can find a suitable lead," Jenny can see anger spread through Ziva and Gibbs' eyes. "That's an order, and than you can go."

"Tony may not have that long to wait!" Ziva snaps before Gibbs, McGee and even McGuire could say a word.

"And I am ordering you three to get back to something more important," Ziva has never broken an order given by any superior but this just may well be one to break. "Please explain, as to why you had called Tony DiNozzo in the first place? When he isn't a police officer anymore. Than you can tell me about how or why Charles Sterling is no longer in jail."

"That is why we called DiNozzo. Because he was on the case before we did," that came from McGuire who still has much to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you for that Agent McGuire," Jenny smiles slyly in his direction. "At least some one around here does what he is told."

"Only because he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Gibbs growls out his words. "Why are you stalling us Jen?"

"Because, I know that all of you are just trying to find away to get him back aren't you," Jenny sounded so smug and bitchy at the same time. "Now get back to something more realistic or I will have some agents watching you."

Ziva was shooting daggers at Director Shepard. "Director I will not step aside and do nothing," Ziva pauses a little. "Doing nothing, while Tony could be bleeding to death or worse-"

"Ziva? You of all people know not to disobey orders, especially from those of higher rank to you," Jenny begins to soften her tone a little bit.

No one said anything, not even Gibbs had said a word to make Jenny Shepard to step down from her high horse. Ziva can sense that Tony is in danger, how can Ziva, Gibbs or anyone try to convince Jenny that Tony is in fact in trouble of some kind.

Gibbs shoots icy cold blue coloured blades in the direction of his one time partner and once upon a time lover. "Do you really believe that is what we are up to? I thought I had taught you better than that."

"Look I know that Tony DiNozzo is Ziva's husband," Jenny had made husband sound like it was a dirty word. "Also you all consider him to be a friend or maybe something else, but that won't stop me from ordering you to stay back."

"Well I have my med-" Ducky stalls out on his words when he had just wandered into a pissing contest, only with words of cause. "Oh dear am I missing something?"

"We're not going anywhere Duck," Gibbs tells the good Doctor and friend. "Our good director has ordered us to stay back today."

"What about young Anthony? He could be seriously injured," Ducky was at once lost for words.

"Director Shepard believes that is not the case," Ziva glares at Director Shepard as she left the squad room and to hide in her office.

"Can't we just go with out her watching?" McGee asks Gibbs.

"You heard her Tim, she is going to have agents guarding us if we do not do as we are told," Ziva spat out her words with poisonous venom. "Ordered to stay back."

Everyone just stood there ground over whether or not they should go and see if Tony is hurt or not.

**TBC . . .**


	5. Chapter 5: Holding On

**Chapter 5:**** Holding On**

Ziva holds the hand of her husband, who is in coma. Not believing the words of the doctor. Tony will make it he has too.

Finding her self to be remembering the phone call and that conversation with the one person Ziva had previously called a dear friend. How could Jenny be so cold and heartless to some one who had saved her life, multiple times?

**Flashback:**

_Ziva looks up when she felt some one was giving her a look, it was Jenny some one whom she does not want to talk or look at the moment. Not when Tony's life could be hanging in the balance._

"_Something I could help you with Director?" Ziva asks harshly._

"_Just making sure that all of you are still here is all," Jenny replies with the same amount of coldness. _

"_How long are you planning on keeping us here?" That came from Gibbs' direction. _

"_Until you find a good solid lead on the case," Jenny smiles slyly at Gibbs._

"_Well I can't for my agents are tired and are being overworked," Gibbs may be bastard to his agents but only to get results. _

"_How do I not know that is just an excuse?" Ziva looks over towards McGee and even McGuire who isn't a bad person really._

"_What do we need to collect two hundred dollars to pass go?" Gibbs asks sarcastically._

"_Why do you need two hundred dollars for?" Ziva asks out of confusion._

"_Never mind Ziva perhaps you can ask your husband that," Jenny answers Ziva's confused face. _

_Ziva opened her mouth to retort back, to some one whom she had thought was a one of the good ones. _

"_David?" Ziva may have DiNozzo as her last name now but she still answers to David. "Yes I am . . What! Is he okay? . . I'm on my way . . ." Ziva puts her phone back into it's cradle her heart was thumping so fast it was making her feel extra nervous and her hands were shaking. "I have to go . . ." Ziva couldn't even find her voice to describe her shock._

"_Not until you can find a break in the case," Jenny says rather coolly and Ziva wanted to hit her in the face for that._

"_Screw the case, unless it is the soul reason for putting Tony in hospital," Ziva grabs her bag almost breaking into a run to get to the elevator. _

**End Flashback:**

"Please wake up Tony?" Ziva begs the man.

"Oh my God! Please tell me this isn't true?" Abby Sciuto runs into Tony's room in those ludicrous shoes of hers. "Why is it always Tony? Why would anyone want to hurt a guy like Tony?"

"Abby!" Ziva lets go of Tony's hands to take the trembling Goth's hands in hers. "That is enough."

"How can you stay so calm when the person you love is in coma?" Abby questions the calm face of Ziva's. "But than is shouldn't expect much from an Ice Queen."

Ziva had blink away the threatening ears from falling. "How can you say that Abby? Of course I am worried for Tony but I am also trying to stay positive and strong for when Tony does wake up," Ziva doesn't believe the doctor's words about Tony may not wake up ever again but she wasn't about to tell Abby that. "I am saving my energy for those who are responsible for putting that bullet in his back."

"You're right we should keep positive thoughts and not those nasty negative ones," Abby pulls the Israeli roughly into a hug. "Gibbs and the others, minus McGuire are coming over shortly."

"Abby can you stay here? There's something I must take care of," Ziva wants to give Jenny a piece of her mind.

"If you want to talk to the director? Gibbs had already taken care of it," Abby's mouth curves up into a bright smile. "Told her to give some one else the case we were previously working on, and so we can concentrate on catching the felon who is responsible for harming Tony."

"What if it has something to do with the case Abby?" Ziva questions the Goth.

"What do you think that the serial killers could be after Tony?" Ziva and Abby spins around to find Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Well unless it's a coincidence or just my imagination jogging wild-" Ziva looks over at Abby who is laughing behind her hand. "What did I say something wrong?"

"Imagination running wild is it? Tony would be having a field day over that one," Abby laughs sadly at her own joke.

"Why would Tony be having a field day?" Ziva knows that Tony likes to make fun of her whenever she had said a saying wrong. "I hate sayings."

**(TIVA)**

Eventually Ziva was left alone once again with Tony and her thoughts. Tony looks so peaceful and childlike when he is asleep, not too mention so cute and adorable.

Kissing the top of Tony's head, as it is the only part of his anatomy not attached to any wiring, tubes or IV's.

"Hold on Tony," Ziva wishes he were awake now, so Ziva could hear his voice. "I love you."

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Well how is it?


	6. Chapter 6: The Wakening

**Chapter** **6:** The Wakening

There are still no signs of movement to indicate that he is awake yet. There are still no explanations as why or how he had ended up in a coma in the first place. No indication that this latest attack on his life is connected to the latest case. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, watching the machines that are still attached to make his stay more comfortable and to make sure he is still alive. But it isn't the same, Tony is still in coma and no one has yet to find the ones responsible.

"Ziva? How is he?" Ziva turns to find Director Shepard standing just inside of the door to Tony's room.

"Still out," Ziva replies coldly, Ziva is yet still very upset with a person she had thought to be a friend. "Why are you here Jen?"

Jenny's eyes flash with uncontrolled anger. "To offer you my support of course," Jenny is hiding something and Ziva wants to know. "Ziva why are you here and not helping your team mates in the investigation?"

Standing up to face Jenny, forcing Ziva to let go of the one hand that isn't attached to anything. "I am here Director, because I fear that Tony's would be killer could return to finish the job if he or they have found out that Tony is still alive," Ziva was trying so hard not to yell, after all they are still in a hospital. "Also it is a wife's duty to be by their husbands side in a time of need. Jen, when are you going to get used to the idea of Tony and I being married? What is it that you have against Tony?"

So many questions that Ziva wants answered and her former friend is one those answers she wants answered.

Jenny steps around Ziva to take a look at Tony. "I am not going to answer that," Jenny smiles coldly at Ziva's direction. "I came here to give you some company and someone who is able to talk back."

"Tony is in coma, meaning he is incapable of answering back, but I prefer his company than your's right now Director," Ziva spits out. "I think you should leave."

"I am your superior Ziva and therefore you should follow my orders," Jenny has just the same amount of venom as Ziva. "You can't order me around."

"Don't you dare forget Jen? Just who had saved your life back in Cairo? You owe me big time and now I am starting to regret saving your life," Ziva had moved to take hold of Tony's hand again.

"Yeah and you should owe me just the same," Jenny slyly says with a sneer showing on her lips. "If I hadn't become Director of NCIS you would have never been able to come and work for Gibbs, and to meet your comatose husband. Only God knows what you saw in Tony DiNozzo that is worth to love in the first place-"

"Don't me ask you again Jen? Please could you just leave!" Ziva is now starting to feel her voice rising in anger.

If weren't for the hand Ziva is holding onto, she would have pounced on the director and strangle her. Feeling the hand move, causing Ziva's attention to shift onto where her attention truly belongs. Tony's eyes are now full open and those brilliant green eyes that Ziva has loved for so long.

"Tony?" Ziva's anger towards the director has been washed away with uncontrollable happiness of seeing the man she has loved along is now awake. "Director Shepard call a nurse?" Ziva doesn't care now about the director, as long as Tony is wake and being the usual pain in the ass that he is.

The director hasn't moved an inch, so Ziva would have to do it her self, but Ziva couldn't bear to leave Tony's side now that he is awake.

***TIVA***

"Gibbs!" Gibbs barks into his phone. "Ziva calm down… we are on our way."

"Boss?" McGee bravely asks Gibbs.

"Get Abby and Ducky, Tony is awake," Gibbs rushes out of the squad room with out waiting up for McGee, who is trying to get onto both Ducky and Abby.

***TIVA***

Tony saw the consumed joy inside that dark chocolate gaze that Tony loves to gaze into. There is an unresolved tension surrounding Ziva and the Director of NCIS, not sure what the cause is, but Tony can sense that it could mostly probably be about him. Seeing as Ziva had been livid when Tony had told her what the dear Director had asked of him to do, there was no way in hell that Tony would cheat on Ziva for she is his everything.

Another has now made his presence known. Gibbs the one who could keep the storm as calm as possible, wouldn't Gibbs just love to hear that? But it is the truth. Soon the other three, minus Mr Palmer, had arrived to see one of their own. Tony has asked himself a question everytime about how lucky he has become to find someone to call his family.

Ziva is yet to let go of his hand, not that Tony minds in the latest.

"Tonnyyyy!" Abby's voice yells happily. "I am so glad that you are awake. Now Ziva can stop worrying."

The smile gracing Ziva's lips says it all. "I too am glad to be awake Abs."

"Are you still here director?" Ziva asks in a demanding tone, the one that Tony usually grimaces when he hears that tone directed at him.

"I hope you'll get well soon Tony," that was the worst lie Tony has ever heard, at first Tony had thought that Jenny Shepard was all right until he saw the other side of her.

**TBC…**

**Sorry about the wait. R&R if you want to.**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_As of today all of my stories are in Hiatus. Not that I am having any difficulties with them, but I, as in we (My mum and Step-father Ian) are being booted out of our home. It will be at least a month if not more than a month until I'll post another chapter or new story for you all. I am deeply sorry for any in connivances in the meantime._

_So, if any of you are patiently waiting to threaten me with a paperclip for not updating sooner rather later. That would be the reason why. Too busy repacking and finding a new place to live in. My mind will just won't be up for the task knowing that I have to a new home._

_Stupid real estate agents, they all need to be blown up. Not literally, just a thought, but I won't intentionally blow them up. That kind of thought belongs in stories, movies or TV._

_Thought I should tell you all now and notify you all. I know life is a bitch and not entirely fair for some. And some of you may go boo hoo whoopi doo. I have had a fair few disappointments during my short life and I know when to laugh and when to cry if situations get to tough for a smile to handle on its own._

_All ways look on the bright side of life is my motto. This will be posted out on most of my unfinished works. So expect the same thing on each and every one of them._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Tivalilly**


End file.
